Diamonds
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: It didn't matter anymore, Cinderheart knew that she had found her true love. It didn't matter that he was a Medicine Cat, he was just Jayfeather. And they lay there the whole entire night, their pelts basked in the light of the diamonds.


***~Hey guys, here is a one-shot I wrote about Cinderheart and Jayfeather. It takes place after Sunrise, and shows a little love. Please review and if you can check out my other stories, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****DIAMONDS**

Crystal moonlight darted through the tree leafs, lighting up Cinderheart's dark gray pelt, making it shine a bright silver. Thank StarClan there was enough light, she would have made a fool of herself in front of Jayfeather if she was tripping every other fox-length.

The ThunderClan Medicine Cat had said he needed some lavender from down by the lake, but by what Cinderheart could tell, they weren't heading in that direction. She curled her tail against his pelt, looking into his cloudy bright blue eyes.

"Where are you taking me" she meowed playfully, "Are you going to keep me captive?".

Jayfeather chuffed, "You wish!".

The truth was Cinderheart did wish that, her love for Jayfeather had been begging to flow out, but he just didn't know what to do. And she didn't blame him either, he was a Medicine Cat and Medicine Cats couldn't have mates, it was the warrior code.

They began heading towards the ShadowClan border, and for a few moments Cinderheart began to wonder if Jayfeather was lost.

"Jayfeather?" she meowed, "Where are we going, what about the lavender?"

He rose his tail, "It can wait, I have something to show you."

And so they begun trekking through ThunderClan territory, and a few times Cinderheart practically tripped over her own tail. She liked being with Jayfeather, in fact she loved being with Jayfeather. Even though the tom had quite a snappy attitude, she knew he was a kind and caring cat, somewhere down there.

"Just a little further" the dark gray tom called back to her, as he easily made his way through the darkness.

Cinderheart gasped, she hadn't realized he was so far ahead! At least Jayfeather had one advantage of being blind, he didn't need to see, to travel in darkness. It was all the same to him! Easily catching up to her friend, yet still tripping over her own paws, Cinderheart decided to ask him a few questions.

"I saw you with Briarkit earlier" she meowed to him, "She seems to really fancy being a Medicine Cat."

Jayfeather nodded, "Well at least shes better at it than Toadkit. He refused to feed Dovekit a Juniper Berry, because he thought it might kill her. I had to explain to him and Rosekit, that Death Berries kill, not Juniper."

Cinderheart chuckled, "Well you better make a decision fast on who to take on as an apprentice, Toadkit's sixth-moon is only in a few days."

Jayfeather groaned, "Don't remind me."

Even though Jayfeather got annoyed with the older kit, she knew he was going to take him on as an apprentice. Toadkit had wittiness, just like a certain Medicine Cat, and Jayfeather liked it.

"We're almost there" he meowed, "Just follow my tail".

_Where in StarClans name is he taking me?_ Cinderheart hadn't been on this side of ThunderClan territory before, it was down by the lake, but right at the edge of the ShadowClan border. Cinderheart hoped Jayfeather didn't stray onto the other side.

Suddenly the ground dropped beneath her feet, and Cinderheart fell into a tunnel and a cloud of dust burst into the air.

She could here Jayfeather's footsteps come padding back to her, "I told you to follow my tail" he meowed with a smile, helping her up.

"Thanks" she grumbled, shaking her fur of the dust.

"Now follow me this time" he told her sternly, "I don't want you getting lost down here."

Cinderheart nodded, since they were in a tunnel, she expected Jayfeather to be at least a bit wary. After all his sister was crushed to death in a tunnel. Cinderheart didn't see it happen, but him and Lionblaze told the whole clan. Perhaps StarClan was mad at her for killing Ashfur? Not to mention blurting out ThunderClan secrets to the whole clans.

Jayfeather being half WindClan didn't change Cinderheart's feelings for him one bit, neither did Leafpool being his mother.

"Close your eyes" Jayfeather hissed back, turning around to make sure she did it.

Cinderheart tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

Jayfeather groaned, "Because I said so, now do you want to see or what?"

"Or what?" Cinderheart asked with a smile, but the look on Jayfeather's face told her he wasn't amused. "Oh for StarClan's sake" she closed her gray eyelids and turned to Jayfeather, "Happy now?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm not as grumpy."

_That's better than nothing,_ Cinderheart sighed as she followed the cat through the remaining tunnel, keeping his tail touching her nose. Cinderheart sniffed the air, it smelled damp and a bit like stone. Suddenly the surface beneath her paws changed, from wet stone, to a smooth surface.

Cinderheart dare not open her eyes, or she would face the wrath of Jayfeather.

"Where are we Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked once more, even through her closed eye-lids she could see silver light.

"Step forward" he meowed to her, moving farther in.

Cinderheart did as she was told, and stopped in front of Jayfeather, "Now can I open my eyes?"

"Yes" he meowed, she could sense a smile spreading across his face.

Expecting to see something weird, Cinderheart slowly opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. Bright white stones grew on the walls of the cave, they were so shiny she could almost see right through them!

Some were jagged, some round, others were small and some were huge!

"Jayfeather..." she stuttered from pure shock, "What are these?"

He stepped towards her, "Diamonds."

The light was so intense, that Jayfeather looked like a majestic StarClan cat. Even his eyes shone like pure white crystals. Cinderheart was going to ask what diamonds were, but her gaze was swept onto the Medicine Cat. Right now, he looked like no Medicine Cat she had ever seen before. Muscles rippled beneath his silver pelt, and his face looked like a cat as handsome from LionClan!

Without even thinking, Cinderheart moved forward and gave him a lick on the cheek, burrowing her face into his fur. Immediately she regretted it, and moved backwards.

"Sorry" she mumbled, her pelt hot from embarrassment.

Instead of leaving, Jayfeather did the total opposite of what she expected. He moved forward gingerly, his bright blue eyes focused on her. Jayfeather licked her softly on the head, then moved downwards to her neck.

Cinderheart was totally in shock, she had never expected that he felt this way about her! But it didn't matter anymore, Cinderheart knew that she had found her true love. It didn't matter that he was a Medicine Cat, he was just Jayfeather.

And they lay there the whole entire night,_ their pelts basked in the light of the diamonds._


End file.
